the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Couch Crusaders
During April, 2011 someone made a thread with intent to troll asking what anyone on /co/ was capable of. I've got television telepathy; if I'm thinking about a certain episode of a certain TV show during the day, it usually airs later that day (even if I didn't know it was going to air later that day). It's happened far too many times to be considered a mere coincidence. As it turns out, dozens of anons on /co/ are telepathically linked to their T.V.s and so the Couch Crusaders were born. Powers Media Bending is the primary power of the Couch Crusaders, they are capable of always knowing which episode of what show is going to be on T.V. even without looking it up. The power is manifested subconsciously whereas even thinking of a song that was played during an episode of a show will cause that episode to air later the same day. They might be the reason why other superheroes have such good PR in the media despite the collateral damage they may cause. Members Drawfag Hellpop Hammer was in the thread and decided to draw the first four anons who replied that provided their couch crusader names and a small description of themselves. Blankette ended up drawing the group as well. Their emblem is a couch with two remotes crossed. Scarlet Sofa Wears red fuzzy slippers with red couch arm pads strapped to the back of his arms, and a red bowl on his head as a helmet over his black hair. Dashing Davenport The fearless leader of the Couch Crusaders. Blankette Female with shoulder length brown hair, permanent bedhead, and a giant hoodie. Her pockets can produce any snack that is able to fit in them. Hellpop Hammer Wields a giant hammer and wears a mask that little horns which stick out from her hair. Detector With the uncanny ability to predict plot points, recognize cliches, and call bullshit, The Detector serves as the "Check Engine Light" of viewer fact-checking. Jay Garrick style helmet (sans wings) connecting to square-frame goggles and casual wear accentuate the thick short beard worn by this intrepid hero. Tune in next week to hear the predictions for the week after's episode! Honorary Members Members who do not possess media bending powers, but have other skills that the Couch Crusaders respect. Video Sage The guy with the HUGE DVD and VHS collection who comes along to save the day when absolutely nothing good can be found on TV, or when all there is on TV is a movie or show you could watch on DVD/VHS at any time without commercial breaks. Lady Laze-About & Laze-About Lad They're the ones that can lay on the couch in a poses that looks extremely painful to an outsider but are actually incomprehensibly comfortable. They can balance a bowl of snacks and the remote on random parts of their bodies, i.e. snacks on foot, remote on head. Equipment Couchmobile, the Couchcopter, and hovercouchs for every member. Rouges *'Scheduling Director' - Possesses a Time Slot Shuffle beam and deadly Extended Hiatus ray. *'The Spoiler' - Has the superpower of knowing what will happen in the next episode beforehand and uses it for his own purposes at the expense of the world. *Douchebag Executive Man - Not really one of their rouges (he goes beyond them), but still one of their greatest enemies. Gallery 1348951353775 couch crusaders.png 1348951466384.png 13107233306.jpg| In the upper right corner Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hero